


Felicity's Glasses

by orphan_account



Series: Olicity Ficlet [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Oliver - Freeform, Pining, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Felicity's Glasses

Felicity wasn’t wearing her glasses.

Her face was bare as she looked down at the phone in her hand, popping her gum and bobbing her head slightly to the music that rang from the computer on her desk. Oliver studied her through the glass wall that separated them, fascinated by her as she spun around slowly, absorbed in her own world. 

Oliver was usually able to control his lingering stares around her—although it took a ridiculous amount of effort—but it had caught him off guard when he looked up at her that night and watched as she slipped her glasses off after work as she waited patiently for him so they could head to the lair together. She took them off so comfortably as she sat just yards from him, like she was completely blind without them. Like there, in that top office of the high-rise building of Queen Consolidated, she didn’t mind being defenseless, because she trusted that she was safe and protected. Like she trusted him. And it brought a strange feeling of pleasure to his stomach.

With her head dipped to her phone and her glasses scarce, her eyelashes brushed gracefully on the tops of her flushed cheeks, and Oliver was entranced. He couldn’t tear his gaze away as they bat slowly and tiredly with each blink, a blanket of stark black against her ivory skin. He could hardly breathe as those eyelashes lifted from her cheeks, so long they almost reached her eyebrows, and she smiled towards him with sparkling blue eyes, making a lump form in his throat. She seemed smaller, more vulnerable, with her face naked, and Oliver couldn’t shake the protective, territorial wave that fluttered through him. He couldn’t hide how much he longed to brush a hand over her cheek make sure that she was okay. To make sure that she was still there, with him.

Felicity wasn’t wearing her glasses.

And Oliver had never seen her so clearly.


End file.
